Camiguna
An industrious and communally-minded people, the Camiguna are an insectoid race with a reputation for diligence and technological might on a planet that seems content to live in its older ways. Unlike the Pejou they share their lands with, Camiguna settlements are typically too busy for outsiders to find much respite in. Etymology and Other Names Camiguna is a "translation" of sorts of the race's true name, itself a product of their unique dialect of Old World Republic langueages that draws on their mouthparts to create sounds only certain Pentralan races can replicate. The name itself roughly means "swamp talker," in reference to the race's emphasis on communication and their homeland. Biology and Anatomy The Camiguna bear more than a passing resemblance to terrestrial army ants, doubly so when observed in the wild. They possess a "standard" insectoid bodyplan; six legs, head, thorax, abdomen, anetnnae. However, the front legs of the Camiguna have adapted to be strong, gripping limbs, and are often augmented with maechinery or computers of some sort. Additionally, any given individual's thorax is augmented with specialized purification tubes, allowing them to sustain themselves off any source of water present and store it for days at a time. Camiguna typically come in shades of black, brown, or tan, with the very rare red individual. Their limbs may be a separate color from their shell, but they rarely deviate from the same colors an exoskeleton may be. However, an individual's eeys may come in almost any color imaginable, and it is far from uncommon for their purification tubes and wrist screens to match this color. Differences in the sex of an individual Camiguna are often utterly imperceptable to other races, and typically moot as Camiguna place no particular emphasis on sex or gender, the majority of the race presenting as gender-neutral. Sociology and Culture Similar to their terrestrial bretheren, Camiguna culture places the greatest priority on the group; what benefits your town, benefits you. Charity and care for those in need are an expectation, rather than the hallmark of a good samaritan, and acting primarily in your own self-interest is a quick way to being ostracized from everyone you ever knew. Mostly Camiguna towns will often eschew paying workers entirely, with the products they produce free for any citizen who documents their "purchases" and continues to act in the interest of the town. It is similarly common for Camiguna to learn multiple trades, allowing them to step in for any other member of the community in the event they are unable to work. This flexibility of individual talents and skills if seen as one of the greatest abilities a Camiguna can have, and it is considered a mark of great pride to be recognized for it. Naming Camiguna names are very distinct from each other, given the communal nature of the race and the size of any given community. As such, names tend to be very long to enable easy identification of individuals, as a longer name is harder to copy on accident. These names may consist of actual Old World Republic names, words from Altabno and Estondala, numbers, or any other words the parents wish to append. Often, though, the individuals will go by one or two of their names among other races. Example Names: Juan Aqur Rolmeno Filde Colceo Iberez Montoya (Juan Aqur), Calamem Astino Criansa Chada Sophia Alvar Jorende (Calamem Astino) Racial Traits Camiguna are a Medium race, incurring no penalties or benefits for their size. Those with Camiguna characters may select from +2 Constitution and -2 Dexterity or +2 Wisdom and -2 Constitution. Burden to Bear: Camiguna treat their Strength score as two points higher for determining their carrying capacity, and treat the check penalty for wearing Heavy armor or armor they are not trained in as one less. This benefit does not stack for wearing heavy armor they are not trained in. Community Outreach: Camiguna may make melee attacks against enemies threatened by an adjacent ally, even if they would not normally be threatening the enemy. Societal Learning: Camiguna gain one extra skill point per level that must be spent on a skill an ally has training in. In the event the Camiguna has no allies, this point must instead be spent on a Knowledge, Craft, Profession, or Perform skill. Category:Fexalere Category:Fexalere Races